Gray Person
|- | bgcolor=#333333 | Links || |- | bgcolor=#333333 | Rarity || |} Mysterious gentleman (also known as 'Greycoat' or 'The Grey/Gray Man) is a mysterious NPC who can appear at any time and will slowly approach the player. Upon getting close, he will disappear in a bright flash, similar to a camera taking a picture. He is notorious for being terrifying when he appears out of nowhere, though he is usually found in the Happy Town. Description Mysterious gentleman is described as wearing a dark grey fedora, and a long, dark gray trench coat. His hands are always inside his pockets; his elbows sticking out slightly. His face is entirely blank. He appears to 'glide' instead of walk, as his feet never move. He seems to be the main antagonistic figure, as he is the only ingame entity capable of hindering your progress. Effects If you get too close to Mysterious gentleman during a dream, you will be unable to view the flashback. If you approach him during a flashback, it will end immediately. He also seems to erase your "memory" of your dreams, slowing down progress on things such as textures. Dealing With Mysterious Gentleman If mysterious gentleman happens across your path there is one sure fire way to ensure your safety, simply break into a run and look backwards, as the game places him in the direction that you look, not the direction you go. There are other ways to do this too, like walk backwards with the run button held, press the button to look back quickly, and you will start running backwards. Possible Reasoning Behind His Existence Scientific Reasoning Mysterious gentleman is most likely the result of a sleep disorder known as Hypnognia, where the mind automatically assumes there is a dangerous entity around. A sense of dread accompanies this sleep disorder causing one to only remember the fear and not the dream. As a result, in game, you lose your Flashback. Relatedly, some have also suggested that this be a reference to the common drug diphenhydramine, commonly found in Benadryl. This drug when used recreationally, has been known to create instances of a "Hat Man", who is similar in appearance to mysterious gentleman Diphenhydramine is also known in causing short memory loss of most of the drug's effects. The Hat Man phenomenon is, again, often attributed to Hypnognia. Other Theories Mysterious gentleman may exist for one of many reasons. In the "Alien Theory" he represents an alien probing too close to your conscious mind in a dream, hence the 'mind-erase' effect. In the 'sexual-texture theory', he may indeed represent a rapist, or a murderer. Your mind may be trying to block out mysterious gentleman, as if he gets too close, repressed memories may be awakened. Your mind might actually be trying to forget him, rather than him actually being some sort of entity invading your thoughts. He might indeed be an image always lingering the back of your mind that you'd rather forget, and that makes much more sense if this were a real-life situation! Gallery Screen shot 2012-09-18 at 8.48.15 PM.png tumblr_madmxhAqE41qcq2ljo1_500.png|WUT. STUPID GREYMAN IS STALKINGME.JPG KIMONO GIRL IN SHRINE WITH GREYMAN.JPG GraymanGearsroom.png STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS2.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS3.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS.JPG the black mad AGAIN.JPG SLPS_015.56_21032013_185137_0671.png|Below the arch. Common Reactions 5:56 - 1st reaction 8:17 - 2nd reaction thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left|1:56 - 3rd reaction and more to come. Category:Object